The present invention relates to a low voltage light fixture and, particularly, to a device employed by such a low voltage light for connecting a bulb with two cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,648, is believed to be the most pertinent prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,648 teaches a temple light employing a post/stake assembly, a unique internally ribbed lens and a pair of integral contact/prong elements. The post/stake assembly is made from a single piece of plastic, and consists of two legs each of which is joined by means of a "living hinge" to a female adapter. The legs mate with each other so as to form a configuration which includes a hollow tubular post portion and a cruciform stake portion. The lens has a plurality of internal side ridges and a number of top ridges.
Each "living hinge" forms a weak point which can be easily broken. Furthermore, the legs might depart from each other during the insertion thereof into the earth, thus obstructing the insertion thereof into the earth. Moreover, the integral contact/prong element might not achieve the minimum cost as a new integral contact/prong element must be substituted for an old integral contact/prong element even if only the prong portion thereof is damaged.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problems.